1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic fiber of acrylic series with a durability and an extremely excellent animal-hair feeling, and more particularly to a synthetic fiber of acrylic series in which presence/non-presence of gloss in the appearance and color of fibers may be arbitrarily selected and which has an excellent animal-hair feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic fibers of acrylic series, owing to their feeling and their easiness of finishing, have been considered hitherto as those having the most excellent animal-hair feeling among synthetic fibers, and used widely in the imitation field for imaging natural fur such as boa and seals and in the high-pile field. However, in comparison with natural furs, these synthetic fibers of acrylic series lack in the so-called sliminess in the feeling and previously a various processes have been performed to eliminate the disadvantage.
Hitherto, it has been well known that silicone such as organopolysiloxane is used as a treating agent to smooth the surface of synthetic fibers and to improve the feeling into the animal-hair feeling. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 48-17514 describes a treatment with the combinations of amino-modified silicone and polyepoxide, epoxy-modified silicone and amine compound, epoxy-modified silicone and amino-modified silicone, and the like. Further, improved processes and treating agents based on the method described above are disclosed thereafter in Japanese Patent Publications Sho 51-37996, Sho 53-19715, Sho 53-19716 and so on.
However, even in the method described above, there cannot be obtained a sufficient animal-hair feeling.